La perle du désert
by Rachel Rekha
Summary: Alors qu'ils font route vers Foncombe, Grand-Pas et les quatre hobbits font la connaissance d'une jeune femme venant d'une contrée lointaine qui jouera un rôle important dans la destruction de l'anneau.
1. Présentation de l'histoire

Bonjour, Bonsoir, à tous et à toutes. Enfin, je publie mon histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Alors les personnages sont à Tolkien, sauf le personnage de Rekha. Je vous laisse découvrir qui est Rekha. Si l'histoire vous plaît, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça me fera plaisir. Bon, bonne lecture !


	2. Chap 1 : Une rencontre innatendue

La troupe partit de l'auberge à l'aube et était en route pour la forêt. Ils avançaient lentement mais sûrement.

« - Où nous conduisez-vous ?

Dans la forêt. »

Merry était méfiant envers le rôdeur.

« - Comment être sûr que ce Grand Pas est bien un ami de Gandalf ?

Je pense qu'un serviteur de l'ennemi serait plus attirant et à la fois plus repoussant.

Il est déjà bien assez.

Nous n'avons pas le choix, il faut lui faire confiance.

Et où c'est qu'il nous conduit ?

A Foncombe maître Gamgi, dans la demeure d'Elrond.

Vous avez entendu cela, nous allons voir des Elfes. »

Le temps était tantôt à la pluie, tantôt au soleil ces temps-ci. Mais, plutôt à la pluie . Soudain, il vit une silhouette par terre, allongée. Il accouru accompagnés des hobbits pour voir celle-ci de plus près. Il s'agissait de la silhouette d'une femme. Il retourna doucement le corps et s'assura que celle-ci était en vie. Il appuya délicatement deux de ses doigts sur la carotide de la jeune femme. Celle-ci était particulièrement belle mais, respirait difficilement.

« - Ces blessures sont assez graves.

Vous croyez qu'elle va s'en sortir ?

Si on agit assez vite, oui. Allez chercher de l'eau, je vais faire un feu et panser ses blessures. »

Grand Pas s'occupa dans un premier lieu du bras de la jeune fille qui, était en mauvais état. Il arracha la manche de sa robe en soie qui était passé de la couleur orange à un dégradé préoccupant de rouge puis, prit des herbes médicinales pour la soulager. Grand Pas était assez méfiant envers cette jeune inconnue mais il n'allait tout de même pas la laisser ici, à la merci de quelconques bandits qui passeraient pour la détroussée. La jeune femme avait de très longs cheveux bruns légèrement ondulés, qui lui arrivaient jusqu'en bas du dos. Elle avait un tatouage particulier au creux du poignet. Celui-ci représentait un lotus surmonté d'un signe, inconnu aux yeux de son sauveur.

Les hobbits revinrent avec de l'eau. Grand Pas prit un morceau de la robe de la jeune femme puis, le trempa dans une préparation qu'il avait réalisé et l'appliqua sur le front de la jeune femme encore inconsciente. Elle ouvrit alors ses grands yeux en amandes. Ils étaient de couleur émeraude. Elle avait de longs cils noirs que surmontaient des sourcils bien dessinés. Son nez était petit et était paré d'un très joli bijoux de couleur blanche. Sa peau était d'une couleur assez particulière. En effet, celle-ci était dans les tons dorés et mordorés ce qui conférait à la jeune femme une beauté atypique et insaisissable. Ses lèvres étaient légèrement rosées, s'accordant parfaitement avec son teint. Elle se réveilla en sursaut en voyant tous ces hobbits et cet homme à son chevet.

« - Qui êtes-vous ?

Je suis Grand Pas, et voici mes compagnons de route.

J'ai mal à la tête.

Ce sont les herbes médicinales que j'ai utilisées. Mais, vous ne craignez rien maintenant. »

Grand Pas prit les mains de la jeune femme, elles étaient frêles et tremblantes. Elle avait de grandes et de longues mains, caractéristique des femmes de son peuple. Il essaya de la rassurer mais celle-ci était extrêmement nerveuse.

" - Comment vous appelez-vous ?

- Je suis Rekha..

- De quelle région venez-vous et qui vous a fait cela ?

- Je me dirigeais en direction de Bree, quant une troupe de pilleurs m'ont attaqués, ils m'ont frappés violement, jusqu'à ce que je perde connaissance. Je viens du Nord, d'un petit village perdu dans la montagne. Ne me laissez pas ici, s'il vous plaît !

- Non, vous ferrez un bout de route avec nous, nous allons à Foncombe, dans le royaume des Elfes. Nous vous laisserons ensuite là-bas et continuerons notre route.

- Très bien.

- Il ne faut pas s'attarder ici, les cavaliers noirs nous poursuivent depuis Bree.

- Mais, qui sont vos compagnons de route ? Ils sont particulièrement petits ...

- Ce sont des hobbits, Pipin, Merry, Sam et Frodon.

- Enchantez Messieurs. Rekha.

- En route, il ne faut pas tarder ici."


	3. Chap 2 : Un tempérament de feu

La compagnie marchait à faible allure sous une pluie battante. Rekha avait encore mal aux côtes mais cette douleur était supportable . La véritable identité de la jeune femme viendra promptement.

Ils arrivèrent alors devant la tour de garde d'Amonsoul :

"- C'était la grande tour de garde d'Amonsoul, nous y passerons la nuit."

A cette annonce du rôdeur, la jeune femme se figea, sans rien dire. Elle n'avait jamais vu un tel monument s'érigeait devant ses yeux. Mais, elle savait qu'il serait dangereux d'aller dans cette ancienne tour. Si elle était abandonnée, cela voulait dire que personne ne voulait plus y habiter !

Ils escaladèrent les rochers avec faiblesse de l'impressionnante tour, qui jadis fut habitée par des gardes chargés de surveiller les frontières. Rekha fut la dernière à arriver en haut, avec l'aide du rôdeur.

"- Prenez ma main. Elle vous aidera"

Elle prit la main de son sauveur qui l'aida à monter. La nuit tomba vite, comme si les ténèbres étaient tout proches. Grand Pas fredonnait un air familier, comme pour oublier son passé.

" - Je connais cette chanson ...

- Reposez-vous, nous avons fait une longue route.

- Elle parle de la dame Luthien, une elfe qui offrit son amour à Beren, un mortel. Et, celle-ci est morte.

- Comment savez-vous cela ?

- C'est une chanson que me chantait ma mère, mais celle-ci est morte après une attaque d'orques.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous ne craignez rien maintenant."

La nuit commençait à tomber, facilitant la cachette de nos compagnons. Grand Pas donna à chacun des hobbits une dague bien que les hobbits n'étaient pas vraiment des soldats.

"- Tenez, gardez-les à porter. Désolé mais je n'ai rien pour vous.

- Pourquoi ? Vous croyez qu'une femme ne peut pas se battre?

- Non, non seulement il faut que vous vous reposiez.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de me reposer comme vous dites.

- Je vais faire le tour pour voir si il n'y a pas de dangers.

- Mais, si je tombe nez à nez avec ces créatures ?

- Vous hurlez.

- Hurler ?

- Oui, attendez moi ici et si ces créatures arrivent, hurlez. »

Rekha sortit une dague de sa botte. Les hobbits étaient alors surpris de l'habilité de voleuse que Rekha possédait et avait mise en pratique à l'instant.

« - Heu, Grand Pas …

- Chut, taisez-vous, si il apprend que je lui ai volé une dague, il sera furieux. De plus, je sais mieux me battre que lui s'il en tourne.

- Très bien. »

Un peu plus tard, Frodon et Rekha, qui avaient besoin de se reposer, c'étaient endormis. Mais, ils furent réveiller par des murmures. C'étaient les hobbits qui faisaient griller de succulentes saucisses dont l'odeur chatouillait les narines de Rekha. La jeune femme et Frodon se précipitèrent sur le feu pour l'éteindre, à la grande surprise des hobbits. Ils entendirent alors au loin les cris stridents des Nazguls.

"- Couraient ! "

La bande arriva au centre de cette tour de garde en ruine. Ils sentaient les créatures se rapprochaient, ils étaient tous morts de peur, sauf Rekha qui était déjà concentrer pour les combattre. Elle sentait tous ses muscles se contractaient un par un. Ses longues mains serraient sans relâche la minuscule dague qu'elle avait dérobé au rôdeur. Petit à petit des silhouettes noires apparurent dans la nuit sombre. L'atmosphère était pesante comme une mort subjacente.

Un Nazgul s'approcha alors des hobbits mais Rekha intervint et croisa le fer avec celui-ci. Elle lui enfonça sa dague en plein cœur mais, rien ni fit. Le Nazgul était encore vivant, il projeta la jeune femme qui perdit connaissance en se fracassant le crâne contre un rocher. Sam essaya tant bien que mal d'écarter le démon mais la créature vêtue de noir fit de même avec le hobbit. Pipin et Merry n'eurent même pas le temps de réagir, qu'ils étaient déjà par terre. Il ne restait plus que Frodon qui lâcha aussitôt son épée et tomba sur le sol. Les Nazguls voulaient lui prendre l'anneau unique au pouvoir si attirant. Frodon résista de toutes ses forces pour ne pas le mettre au doigt, chose déconseiller par Gandalf. Mais sentant la mort s'approchait de lui, il mit l'anneau au doigt.

Frodon était alors dans un autre monde, il était dans le monde des Ténèbres grandissantes. Un des Nazguls voulu s'emparer de l'anneau mais Frodon résista. Le Nazgul le transperça alors de sa lame, mais, il n'eu pas le temps de finir son travail. Grand Pas intervint avec une torche pour les éloigner de Frodon. Le hobbit retira l'anneau, criant de douleur.

Les Nazguls partis, Grand Pas se précipita accompagné de Rekha sur Frodon pour voir sa blessure.

"- Il a était poignardé par une lame de Morgul, c'est au-delà de mes compétences de guérisseur. Il lui faut la médecine elfique.

- Nous sommes à six jours de Fondcombe. Il n'y arrivera pas. »

Ils se mirent tous en route vers Foncombe pour tenter de soigner Frodon et sa blessure.

Ils s'arrêtent dans une clairière où d'énormes statues de Trolls en mouvement étaient répandues partout autour d'eux, ils avaient l'impression d'être encerclés. Les hobbits étaient préoccupés par l'état de Frodon. Grand Pas examina la blessure du jeune hobbit, celle-ci devait être guérit par des mains elfiques. Rekha quant à elle s'attela à faire un feu pour tenter de réchauffer la compagnie.

« - Regardez Frodon, les Trolls de M. Bilbon... M. Frodon ! Il est tout froid !  
- Est-ce qu'il va mourir ? S'inquiéta Pippin.  
- Il passe dans le monde des ombres et il sera bientôt un spectre, comme eux. Fit Grand Pas.  
- Ils approchent. Dit Merry.

- Je connais une plante qui peut l'aider à tenir jusqu'à Foncombe. Dit Grand Pas, d'une voix savante.

- C'est l'Athelas, la mauvaise herbe des jardins, répliqua Rekha.

- Elle peut ralentir le poison, allez en chercher! Ordonna Grand Pas à Sam et à Rekha. »

Ils arpentèrent donc la forêt dans la pénombre de la nuit en quête de la plante qui permettrait de ralentir le poison. Rekha s'était séparée de Grand-Pas et de Sam mais elle sentait une présence non loin de là. Cette présence la faisait encore plus se presser pour tenter de trouvée l'Athelas. Lorsqu'elle revint ,Grand-Pas et les hobbits étaient en compagnie d'une femme avec les oreilles pointus, des cheveux sombres comme la nuit et des yeux bleus comme un ciel étoilé. C'était une elfe qui se nommait Arwen. Arwen dégagée une présence que nulle autre femmes ne pouvaient avoir. Rekha était émerveillée par cette elfe aussi belle que les astres. Elle sentait qu'elle était comme liée à elle, peut-être pas la race ou par le sang mais par une autre force. Cependant, Rekha ne pouvait se présenter devant la jeune elfe. Jusqu'à ce que l'elfe, qui était en train de convenir avec Grand-Pas pour emmener Frodon avec elle, la fixe un instant en avançant droit vers elle.

« - Je suis Arwen.

- Heu… R… balbutia la jeune femme.

- Vous êtes Rekha. Devina l'elfe.

- Heu… oui .

- Vous tentez d'échapper à votre passé depuis très longtemps et votre venue dans cette aventure est bienveillante, emplie de courage et de force.

- Oui … Balbutia Rekha en regardant le sol. Vous allez partir avec Frodon ?

- Oui, il le faut, ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne m'arrivera rien.

- Très bien, allez-y alors. Mais surtout soyez prudente. »

Arwen partit donc avec Frodon à cheval pour atteindre Foncombe pour que le hobbit puisse trouver le repos et les soins qu'il méritaient amplement.

Pendant ce temps, Grand-Pas, Rekha et les trois hobbits marchaient à vive allure pour atteindre le royaume des Elfes au lever du soleil. Mais, à la demande des hobbits, le rôdeur et Rekha devait faire une pause pour que les hobbits puissent manger leurs pommes. Et puisque manger était une seconde nature chez ce peuple, les deux autres ne pouvaient refuser cette requête. Ils s'arrêtèrent donc tous. Rekha alla s'adosser à un rocher, à l'écart des compagnons elle commença à fermer les yeux, et s'endormit. Elle entendit le pas de Grand-Pas qui la tira aussitôt de son léger sommeil. Il vint alors s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Il voulait en savoir plus sur elle, d'où elle venait, comment était-elle arriver sur ce chemin. Elle était en train de regarder le ciel qui était magnifiquement lumineux. Grand-Pas la regardait avec douceur et soucis quand, la tête de la jeune femme se tourna et laissa entrevoir une blessure que le rôdeur avait omis de voir.

« - Mais, vous êtes blessée ?

- Non, ce n'est rien.

- Si, laissez-moi voir, vous avez une entaille importante sur le côté de votre cou. Vous avez de la chance, si l'entaille avait été plus profonde, vous seriez morte. C'est pour cela qu'il faut que je nettoie votre blessure.

-Non, je vous ait déjà dit que ce n'était rien mais si vous insistez. »

Rekha dégagea alors ces longs cheveux bruns aux reflets cuivrés qui contrastaient avec le ciel qui lui, était bleu azur. Grand-Pas se mit alors près de son cou. Son cou dégageait une odeur de bois de santal et d'épices. Ce n'était pas un parfum, comme toutes les femmes utilisaient pour tenter de séduire un homme, c'était son odeur naturelle. Son odeur était sensuelle et hypnotisante. Le rôdeur nettoya avec soin son entaille. Puis s'éloigna du cou de la jeune femme pour ensuite se remettre face à elle.

« - D'où venez-vous?

- Je vous l'ait déjà dit, d'un petit village au Nord, Et vous ?

- Du Nord.

- Ce tatouage, qu'est-ce qu'il signifie ?

- Vous êtes un peu trop curieux, et pas très discret aussi, quand vous êtes arriver, on aurait dit un oliphant qui fuyait parce que celui-ci avait vu une souris.

- Un oliphant ? Balbutia Grand-Pas.

- Oui exactement. Affirma Rekha.

- Je vais faire comme si j'étais sourd comme un gobelin.

- Si vous voulez, mais c'est la vérité.

- Je n'entend rien »

Choqué par le tempérament de feu de la jeune femme, Grand-Pas se leva et s'éloigna en se bouchant les oreilles en riant à gorge déployée tandis que Rekha , ne remarquant pas l'éloignement de Grand-Pas, continuait à vociférer des insultes à son égard.


	4. Chap 3: Le royaume paisible

Il retourna donc auprès des trois hobbits qui mangeaient leurs pommes avec appétit.

« - Comment trouvez-vous Rekha ? Demanda Merry à la petite assemblée.

- Je la trouve très belle et gentille, dit Sam avec poésie.

- Moi, si vous voulez mon avis, elle ne parle pas beaucoup depuis notre rencontre, fit Pippin.

- Et vous Grand-Pas ?

Le rôdeur était plongé dans ses pensées et surtout ne comprenait pas pourquoi la jeune femme ne voulait aucune aide de sa part.

- Heu, gentille oui …

- Certes, mais elle ne parle presque pas, nous ne savons presque rien sur elle, ajouta Merry.

- Tout le monde n'est pas aussi bavard que vous, Merry l'interrompu la jeune femme qui les avaient écouté depuis le début de leurs conversations.

- Pardon, je ne voulais pas vous vexer, dit Merry.

- Ce n'est rien, ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous avons chacun notre caractère. »

Ils se remirent alors en route après cette brève pause. Ils marchaient alors presque automatiquement pour oublier la route qu'ils avaient encore à parcourir. La petite troupe avançait à une allure assez rapide, trop rapide pour les hobbits mais parfaite pour Grand-Pas et Rekha qui étaient côte à côte et marchaient au même rythme. Ils passèrent par des plaines puis découvrirent un passage.

« - C'est le passage qui mène à Foncombe, dit le rôdeur.

- Très bien, continuons alors ! S'exlama Rekha »

Ils arrivèrent alors dans le royaume des Elfes. Personne n'osa plus rien dire tant ils étaient subjugués par la beauté et la prestance des lieux. Rekha sentait que ces lieux respiraient la sagesse et qu'ils étaient propices au repos. Il régnait un calme sans pareil, les oiseaux volaient paisiblement dans le royaume. L'eau des chutes était claire et brillait comme un diamant. Ce spectacle était d'autant plus beau que l'eau qui tombait du haut des cascades imitait une rivière de diamants. Cependant, elle sentait aussi que ces lieux allaient être bientôt en péril. Elle sentait que cet endroit n'était pas inconnu à Grand-Pas car celui-ci observait le paysage mais avec attention, comme pour voir si rien n'avait changé depuis son départ.

Ils arrivèrent donc à Foncombe, dans la maison d'Elrond qui les attendait avec

impatience. Rekha était impressionnée par la stature de l'elfe. Elle devinait que celui-ci était très sage et prodigué de nombreux conseils. Les deux hommes parlaient dans une langue étrangère à Rekha. Elle essayait tant bien que mal de comprendre la signification de chaque phrase, chaque mot mais elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce dialecte.

« - Bonjour je suis Elrond, seigneur de Foncombe, dit Elrond.

- Bonjour, Rekha, heureuse de vous rencontrer, comment va Frodon ?

- Il va bien, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vous invite à rejoindre ma fille, Arwen, elle est assise sur un banc à quelques mètres d'ici.

- Très bien, j'y vais. »


	5. Chap 4 : Révélation

Rekha s'éloigna alors des hobbits et de Grand-Pas pour rencontrer Arwen. Elle l'aperçut au loin, la jeune elfe était assise sur un banc en marbre blanc. Elle portait une robe pourpre en soie brodée de fines perles et autour du cou, elle portait toujours ce signe qu'intriguait tant Rekha. La jeune femme se remémorait alors les soies multicolores de sa contrée en voyant la robe de la magnifique elfe. Elle n'osait pas aller à sa rencontre, elle était trop intimidée . Elle avança doucement pour ne pas déconcentrer la jeune elfe qui était en train de lire un livre qui avait l'air passionnant. Quand Arwen s'aperçut de la présence de Rekha, elle ferma son livre et lui fit un signe amical de la main pour lui dire d'avancer. Rekha avança alors et traversa le pont qui était entre la jeune elfe et elle. Elle arriva enfin auprès d'Arwen qui semblait impatiente de lui parler.

« - Comment allez-vous depuis notre première rencontre ? Demanda Arwen

- Bien, dit Rekha d'un ton inexpressif.

- La route n'a pas était trop dure de la forêt à Foncombe ?

- Non, cela s'est bien passé, merci. Et vous, la route avec Frodon ?

- Oui, et non, nous avons été poursuivis par des Nazguls mais nous sommes sains et saufs maintenant. C'est le principal.

- Oui, bien sûr. »

Rekha et Arwen restèrent quelques instants sans se parler. La jeune femme ne savait pas quoi dire à Arwen. Elle pouvait lui parler d'épées ou de combats mais la jeune elfe selon Rekha était plutôt du genre à aimer les robes bien parfumées et les bijoux, ne s'intéressant guère aux combats et autres préoccupations de Rekha. Mais, la jeune femme sentait qu'Arwen et elle partageait une même passion mais elle ne savait de quelle passion il s'agissait. Rekha, prit alors son courage à deux mains pour renouveler la conversation :

« - Le royaume des Elfes est très beau et calme.

- Oui, c'est pour l'instant le seul endroit avec la Contée où les forces du mal n'y sont pas encore entrées.

- Oui.

- De quelle contrée venez-vous ?

- De loin, très loin, dit Rekha en soupirant.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- D'un pays où il n'y a plus que poussière et mort.

- Le Mordor ?

- Non, sinon je ne serai pas ici.

- Je ne sais pas et pourtant je connais toute la carte de la Terre du Milieu.

- Justement ce pays n'est pas dans la carte de la Terre du Milieu.

- Mais alors où peut-il être ?

-Il est tellement au Sud qu'il ne peut être inscrit sur la carte de la Terre du Milieu. Mais je ne souhaite pas en parler…

- Rekha, vous avez en vous un immense pouvoir qui risque de faire basculer votre existence.

- Quel Est-ce pouvoir ?

- Vous le serez bien assez tôt. Mais, celui-ci peut s'avérer dangereux pour vous.

- Comment savez-vous cela ?

- Car je l'ai vu en vous, j'ai la capacité de lire dans les âmes de chaque personne qui se présente à moi. Vous êtes une femme de parole, et vous avez beaucoup de courage.

- Merci, mais quand mon soi-disant se manifestera-t-il et de quelle façon ?

- Soyez patiente. Tout viens à point, à qui sait attendre. »

Les deux jeune femmes se levèrent du banc de pierre qu'elles avaient partagé durant leurs conversations.

« - Venez avec moi, je vais vous montrer votre chambre.

-Je vous suis, dit Rekha avec enthousiasme. »

Elles montèrent un escalier dont le bois était finement ciselé de minuscules fleurs et de divers végétaux. Puis, les deux jeunes femmes arrivèrent dans un long et large couloir. La lumière transperçait les fenêtres dont les encadrements étaient finement ciselés eux aussi. Arwen montra sa chambre à Rekha. C'était une chambre propice au repos. La chambre était décorée avec le soin particulier des Elfes. Elle était blanche et verte. Le lit était surmonté d'une immense statue d'elfe sculptée en bois. Elle représentée une femme aux interminables cheveux qui avaient l'air de surgir en dehors de la sculpture. L'atmosphère des lieux étaient calme et reposante. Sur le lit qui sentait la propreté, une robe était posée.

« - C'est pour moi ?

- Oui, c'est pour vous, c'est un présent de ma part.

- Merci, elle est magnifique.

- Prenez votre temps, prenez un bain et revenait sous le kiosque où un repas sera donnée.

- Très bien »

La jeune femme attendit que l'elfe parte pour enfin voir un moment à elle. Ce moment, on ne pouvait le lui voler. Ce moment il était à elle et rien qu'à elle. Elle se dirigea vers la bassine d'eau chaude. Se déshabilla avec précaution pour ne pas abimer le pansement que lui avait fait Grand-Pas. Puis, plongea avec bonheur dans cette eau chaude. Elle s'allongea dans l'eau et examina son corps. Il était endolori par toutes ces nuits passées à dormir sur le sol. Elle resta dans l'eau, jusqu'à ce que celle-ci se refroidisse et devienne glaciale. Elle couvrit du drap de bain que lui avait fourni Arwen. Puis, elle mit la fameuse robe. Elle lui aller parfaitement, la jeune femme se sentait comme une princesse dedans. Le tissus du vêtement était d'un bleu profond, les manches étaient en voile argenté. La robe était brodée de minuscules perles qui scintillaient suivant la lumière ce qui plaisait beaucoup à Rekha. La jeune femme passa alors la porte. Elle se sentait belle et fière. Lorsqu'elle était dans une robe, elle semblait plus sûre d'elle, avoir plus confiance en elle. Rekha était féminine mais pas trop, elle savait prendre soin d'elle sans pour autant devenir comme certaines filles de son pays qui n'arrêtaient pas de se regarder dans un miroir à longueurs de journées. Mais alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le kiosque pour le repas, un inconnu interpella son attention. Il était blond et grand et était devant elle, elle ne pouvait donc pas voir son visage, ce qui la troublait horriblement. Ils allaient probablement au même endroit, au kiosque pour manger. Elle arriva donc à ce kiosque où l'attendait des nains, des elfes, des hobbits et des hommes.


	6. Chap 5 : Un conseil décisif

Rekha s'assit devant l'assemblée. Tous les hommes, tous les elfes et tous les hobbits restèrent marqués par la beauté de Rekha. C'était comme une renaissance, elle se sentait mieux, plus sûre d'elle-même. Elle commença à manger avec délicatesse ce qui avait dans son assiette, mais ses voisins de table n'en firent pas autant. Ils dévoraient tout ce qui était sur la table. Grand-Pas était en face d'elle.

« - Ils sont toujours comme ça ?

- Oui, ils avaient faim. Vous êtes très belle.

-Merci, je vais me retirer dans ma chambre, il se fait tard, je vais aller dormir.

- Bonne nuit. »

La nuit commençait à tomber et le paysage commençait à changer. Le dégradé de vert de l'arrivée se transforma en un dégradé d'ombres bleues inconnues. La lumière de la lune illuminait les yeux de Rekha qui étaient plongés dans le vide de la nuit. Pour Rekha et son peuple la nuit était propice aux contes pour rassurer les enfants qui, le soir venu avaient peur de l'obscurité. La nuit était calme, trop calme à son goût. Elle se mit alors à chanter une chanson de son pays déjà loin derrière elle :

« Ish, ish  
Bairi piya bada bedardi, ish  
Ho, bairi piya bada bedardi  
Dil ka dard na jaane saudaai

Harjaai zulmi ram duhaai  
Kaise kahoon kaase kahoon haai ram  
Dil ka dard na jaane  
Na jaane, na jaane, na jaane jaane jaane haai

Bairi piya bada re bedardi  
Ho ho, bairi piya bada be, ish  
Tu door jo tha to paas hi tha  
Ab paas hai to door hai kyoon 

Na jaane jaane jaane jaane jaane  
Tu door jo tha to paas hi tha  
Ab paas hai to door hai kyoon  
Aa paas to aa pehna bhi de yeh kangna

Na sata, ab maan bhi le yeh kehna

Kaise kahoon kaase kahoon ram  
Kangna kehna na maane  
Na maane, na maane, na maane … »

Soudain elle fût interrompue par Grand-Pas qui avait entendu son chant qui résonnait dans le royaume.

« - Vous m'avez fait peur !

- Pardonnez-moi, vous ne vous êtes donc pas retirée dans vos appartements comme vous avez pu le dire.

- J'en avais assez de ce nain qui manger n'importe comment et surtout qu'il était mon voisin de table.

- Oui, c'est vrai … il n'est pas très délicat. Je vous ai entendue au loin chanter une chanson, vous avez une belle voix.

- Merci. J'ai une question.

- Oui.

- Votre nom n'est pas Grand-Pas n'est-ce pas ? Je l'ai entendu lorsque nous sommes arrivés à Foncombe.

-Je vous dirais mon nom à condition que vous me disiez d'où vous venez.

-Très bien, j'accepte, vous commencez.

- Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn.

- Je viens d'un royaume beaucoup plus au Sud que la Terre du Milieu.

- Dites-moi le nom du royaume.

- Je viens du royaume des Haradrims, ne prenez pas peur, je ne cautionne pas leurs méthodes. J'ai été chassée car j'étais accusée de sorcellerie, comme ma mère, mais j'ai réussis à m'échapper et à venir jusqu'ici. J'ai caché mes origines car si je vous aviez dit que j'étais du royaume des Haradrims, vous m'auriez tuez tout de suite.

- Non, mais je me serez plus méfier de vous.

- Après que ma famille fût chassée et tuée, il ne restait plus que moi. J'ai décidé de fuir loin, très loin. J'ai alors marché dans le désert pendant des semaines. J'ai été alors attaquée par des orques, qui me poursuivaient depuis quelques jours, puis je vous ai rencontré.

- Merci de m'avoir dit la vérité.

-Cela dit, cela reste entre nous, hein ?

- Oui, je saurez garder votre secret. »

Rekha était fatiguée après ce long trajet pour parvenir à Foncombe. Cependant, celle-ci se sentait plus sereine à l'idée qu'elle avait dit la vérité à Aragorn. Elle alla donc se mettre au lit pour essayer de dormir un peu. Elle s'endormit vite sur un petit canapé, à l'extérieur. La lune éclairait ses longs cheveux bruns, cette lumière céleste ravivait sa beauté. Ses yeux étaient fermés mais ils n'en demeuraient pas moins magnifiques. Le vent faisait volait son étole bleutée qu'elle s'était mis sur les épaules pour se mettre plus à l'aise.

Lorsque Rekha se réveilla elle avait une couverture étendue sur elle. Elle ne savait pas qui aurait pu lui mettre cette couverture. Peut-être Aragorn ? Non, elle l'avait vu s'éloigné en direction de sa chambre. Elle se leva avec difficulté, malgré qu'elle avait très bien dormi et n'avait pas fait ce rêve récurent à chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux. Elle alla dans la salle du Conseil par inadvertance où se trouvait tous les représentants de la Terre du Milieu qu'elle avait rencontrer la veille. Mais, elle ne se doutait en rien de ce qui se préparer. Elle vit alors des Elfes, des Nains et des Hommes ainsi qu'un vieil homme en train d'attendre l'heure du conseil en discutant. Rekha se tenait à l'écart pour ne pas s'immiscer dans des conversassions qu'elle-même ne comprenait pas tellement celles-ci étaient complexes. Cependant, Aragorn qui remarqua son écartement et sa timidité se dirigea vers elle.

« - Vous ne venez pas ?

-Non, je préfère rester ici.

- Aller, venez avec nous !

-Non, non … »

Mais elle n'avait pas eu le temps de répondre qu'Aragorn l'empoigna par le bras et s'empressa de la présenter aux autres.

« - Quelle est cette belle créature que tu nous emmènes là ? S'enthousiasma Boromir.

- Surveillez un peu votre langage si vous ne voulez pas que la belle créature ne vous casse le bras.

- Hm, heu, voici Rekha une amie qui vient du Nord.

- Oui, je viens du Nord, échangea-t-elle avec Aragorn dans un regard complice.

- Enchantez gente dame, dit Legolas.

- Appelez-moi Rekha, c'est mieux pour tout le monde. »

C'est là qu'elle reconnut l'inconnu aux longs cheveux bonds qu'elle avait croisé la veille. C'était peut-être lui qui lui avait posé cette couverture dans la nuit.

« - Cela peut vous paraître stupide ce que je vais vous demander mais, est-ce vous qui avez posé une couverture sur moi alors que je dormais à l'extérieur ?

- Oui, je ne voulais pas que vous attrapiez froid.

-Merci »

Rekha se sépara de l'elfe et croisa alors le regard du vieil homme. Il se dirigea alors vers elle.

« - Bonjour Rekha, je me nomme Gandalf.

-Enchanter, savez-vous ce qui se passe, pourquoi ces hommes sont-ils aussi nombreux?

- Ils sont là pour un Conseil auquel vous avez apparemment étiez convier Ah , voilà Elrond, je vous en pris passer.

-Merci beaucoup. »

La jeune femme se mit à la recherche d'une place assise. Legolas lui proposa alors de s'assoir à côté de lui. Puis, tout le monde prit place et le conseil commença enfin.

« - Etrangers venus de Terres lointaines, amis de toujours, vous vous êtes rassemblés ici afin de répondre à la menace du Mordor. La Terre du Milieu est au bord de la destruction, nul ne peut y échapper. Vous vous unirez ou vous serez vaincu. Chaque race est lié à ce destin, à ce sort commun. Montrez leur l'Anneau Frodon.  
- Alors, c'est vrai. Lors d'un rêve, j'ai vu à l'Est le ciel s'assombrir, mais à l'Ouest une pâle lueur persistait et une voix s'écriait : "Votre fin est proche ! Le fléau d'Isildur a été retrouvé." Le fléau d'Isildur. Dit Boromir.  
- Boromir !  
- Ash Nazg Durbatuluk ! Ash Nazg Gimbatul ! Ash Nazg Gimbatul ! Ash Nazg Gimbatul ! Prononça le magicien.  
- Jamais de mots on été prononcés en cette langue ici, à Imladris.  
- Je n'implore pas votre pardon, Maître Elrond ! Car le parler noir du Mordor peut déjà être entendu dans toutes les régions Ouest. L'Anneau est totalement maléfique.  
- Cet Anneau est un don, un don fait aux ennemis du Mordor. Pourquoi ne pas s'en servir ? Depuis longtemps mon père, l'intendant du Gondor a tenu a distance les forces du Mordor, c'est grâce au sang de notre peuple que vos terres sont encore en sécurité. Donnez au Gondor l'arme de notre ennemi et laissez-nous l'utiliser contre lui ! Réclama Boromir.

- Non, dit Rekha qui n'en pouvait plus de rester coller à sa chaise sans rien dire. Cet anneau est dangereux pour nous tous ici, je le sens.

- Qu'Est-ce que vous en savez-vous ? Dit l'homme en regardant la jeune femme avec des yeux noirs. La guerre qui approche est pour les hommes et non pour les femmes qui ne savent se battre.

- Vous ne pouvez parler comme cela, nous avons tous notre rôle sur cette Terre, moi autant que vous.

- Arrêtez, ça suffit, s'exclama Aragorn, voyant que le ton commença à monter entre les deux individus.

- Très bien, souffla Boromir. »

Les discussions s'enchaînaient alors sous les yeux de Rekha qui était toujours en colère contre Boromir. Celui-ci avait reçu une éducation stricte qui enseignait que les femmes n'avaient leurs places qu'en tant qu'épouse ou mère. Rekha avait reçu une toute autre éducation, basée sur le respect des femmes, des hommes et de la nature. Après des heures de discussions, Rekha vit Frodon se lever.

« -Je vais le faire ! Je vais le faire ! Je vais porter l'Anneau en Mordor ! Bien que je ne connaisse pas le moyen.  
- Je vais vous aidez à porter ce fardeau Frodon Sacquet, aussi longtemps que vous aurez à la porter ! Le rassura Gandalf  
- Si par ma vie ou par ma mort, je peux vous protéger : je le ferais ! Mon épée est votre! Dit Aragorn.  
- Et mon arc est votre ! Répondit l'elfe.  
- Et ma hâche ! Répliqua Gimli.  
- Vous avez notre destin à tous entre vos mains, petit homme ! Et si telle est la volonté du conseil, le Gondor se joindra à vous ! Dit Boromir.  
-Hey ! M. Frodon n'ira nul part sans moi ! Répliqua Sam, qui s'était caché dans des buissons.  
- Non, en effet il n'est guère possible de vous séparer. Et cela même lorsqu'il est convié à un conseil secret et vous non ! Dit Elrond d'un ton suspect.  
- Nous venons aussi, il faudra nous renvoyer chez nous attachés dans un sac pour nous en empêcher ! Cria Merry au loin en compagnie de Pippin.  
- Et quoi qu'il en soit, vous avez besoin de gens intelligent pour ce genre de mission, quête, chose! S'enthousiasma Pippin.  
- Bon alors ça te met hors-course Pippin ! S'exlama Merry.  
- Neuf compagnons …

- Dix interrompu Rekha. Frodon, nous nous connaissons peu mais, j'ai confiance en vous et dans les choses que vous allez accomplir Frodon et je vous aiderez à les accomplir pleinement.

- Donc, dix compagnons, qu'il en soit ainsi, vous formerez la communauté de l'anneau, dit Elrond d'un ton solennel. »


	7. Chap 6 : Un début mouvementé

Les compagnons quittèrent donc Foncombe pour accomplir leur quête. Rekha marchait à la même allure que Legolas, qui marchait plus vite que tous les autres. Ils étaient tous en file indienne, Legolas, voyant la jeune femme qui était perdue dans ses pensées décida de venir à ses côtés et de discuter un peu avec elle.

« - Alors, comment vous appelez-vous ? Demanda l'elfe.

- Rekha, je viens du Nord.

- Comme Aragorn, bien, je suis Legolas. Depuis combien de temps connaissez-vous Aragorn ?

- Il m'a sauvé la vie alors que j'étais à moitié morte. J'ai donc une dette envers lui.

- Très bien, ne vous en faites pas, vous la réglez amplement en venant avec nous.

-Je n'en doute pas.

- Quel est signe inscrit dans le creux de votre poignet ?

- Rien, rien.

-On dirait une fleur avec un signe dont je ne connais pas la langue.

- C'est une fleur de lotus et ce signe, c'est censé me protéger du mal.

- A ma connaissance, les gens du Nord, surtout les femmes ne portent pas de tatouages…Je vais vous laisser je crois.

-Oui, à tout à l'heure. »

Rekha était intimidée par l'elfe, et ne lui faisait pas trop confiance. Elle ne savait pas si c'était un homme de parole et qui de plus pouvait garder un secret. Ils avançaient lentement, ils étaient tous fatigués sauf Rekha et Legolas. Mais, la jeune femme souffrait horriblement du froid du Col de Caradhras. La compagnie de l'anneau était au pied des racines de la montagne. Ils décidèrent de faire une pause à la demande des hobbits qui n'arrivaient plus à marcher. Rekha s'isola du groupe et s'assit sur un rocher pour tresser ses longs cheveux qui en avaient besoin. Elle vit Merry et Pippin s'approchaient d'elle, ils engagèrent donc la conversation.

« - Comment allez-vous ?

-Très bien, et vous, pas trop mal aux pieds ?

- Non, mais ça pourraient aller mieux. Venz donc vous joindre à nous pour le déjeuner.

- Avec plaisir messieurs, j'en serai ravie !

- Vous verrez, il y a des saucisses, du bacon, du pain, tout ce qu'il faut pour bien reprendre des forces.

-Oui. »

Arrivés au feu de camp improvisé, ils s'assirent tous en cercle et mangèrent les plats qu'avait préparé Sam. Ensuite la jeune femme alla avec les hobbits s'entraîné à manier l'épée en compagnie de Boromir et d'Aragorn. Ils avaient deux équipes : Rekha était avec Aragorn et les deux hobbits avec Boromir. Le combat improvisé et jovial commença mais ce fût finalement les hobbits et Boromir qui eurent raison de Rekha et d'Aragorn. Mais, alors qu'ils étaient en train de se relever, Legolas remarqua quelque chose qui avançait rapidement en leur direction. C'était des crébins du pays de Dun que Saroumane avait envoyé pour espionner la compagnie.

« - Mettez-vous à couvert, vite ! » Mais Rekha ne bougeait pas, un violent mal de crâne l'empêchait de bouger. Elle sentait son sang tanguait dans les tempes comme des tambours. Ses genoux se dérobèrent sous les images qu'elles n'arrivaient pas oublier, même en fermant les yeux, ces visions ne s'arrêtaient pas. Legolas sortit de sa cachette et attrapa Rekha pour la cacher avec lui. La jeune femme sentait la présence de l'elfe à ses côtés ce qui la rassurait. La compagnie sortit des buissons qui les cachaient car le nuage d'oiseaux étaient loin.

« - Rekha ? Vous allez bien ? » Mais la jeune femme ne répondait pas. Elle était consciente mais ne percevait et n'entendait pas les voix de ses compagnons qui essayaient de la ramener à la réalité.

Tout était noir, il y avait juste au loin une tour sombre avec un œil sans paupière enflammé. Puis, le champ de vision s'élargissait jusqu'à la porte d'Ortank, forteresse des orques. Elle vit le visage sans doute de Saroumane qui s'afférait dans sa tour d'Isengard pour préparer une offensive.

« - Elle n'est pas blessée pourtant, qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ?

- Il manquerait plus que ça maintenant, avoir une femme muette et bête … bougonna Gimli d'un air léger.

- Et, je ne suis pas muette et bête maître nain !

- Rekha, vous avez eu quelques minutes d'absence, s'enquit Aragorn.

- Oui, j'ai vu, j'ai vu ce que personne ne peut imaginer.

-Quoi donc ? Questionna l'elfe.

- L'Isengard, Ortank, le Mordor, Gandalf, Saroumane prépare une offensive contre nous et il ne sera pas long à agir.

- Rekha, ce que vous avez fait là et stupéfiant. Vous vous êtes projetée mentalement en Isengard, une race pouvait faire cela autrefois, les Hazaras, de puissantes sorcières, le plus souvent ralliées à Sauron. Si vous avez vu Sauron alors c'est que Sauron vous veut. Il veut que vous vous rallier à lui pour la guerre. Vous êtes un atout dans cette quête, s'enthousiasma Gandalf.

- Mais, est-ce que cela va revenir ? Car ça me fait très mal à la tête.

- C'est parce qu'il faut savoir le contrôler, affirma le vieillard.

-Merci de votre aide. »

La troupe repartit mais Rekha était profondément troublée, maintenant elle savait pourquoi elle faisait ses drôles de rêves. Elle savait que tôt ou tard elle aurait une décision et que cela la terrifiée. Mais, elle ne montrait rien, personne ne pouvait voir qu'elle était troublée sauf Aragorn qui commençait à bien la connaître.

Aragorn et Rekha étaient en fin de file pour pousser les hobbits à continuer malgré le froid.

« - Ça va, Rekha ? Vous n'avez pas trop froid?

- Pourquoi me demandez-vous cela alors que je suis, vous le voyez bien morte de froid. Dans mon pays, il y a toujours le soleil qui brille mais, vous n'y seriez pas habituer, murmura-t-elle de peur que les autres n'entendent.

- Oui, c'est vrai, allez, continuez, ne vous arrêtez pas.

- Oui. »

La compagnie arriva alors à l'endroit le plus redouté par Rekha, l'escalade du Col. Elle était agile au combat et pour se cacher mais moins pour faire de l'escalade. Mais la jeune femme comptait sur ses compagnons pour passer devant.

« - Nous sommes au pied du Col, dit Gandalf.

- Il nous faut continuer, sinon Rekha et les hobbits vont mourir de froid, dit Aragorn.

- Oui, allons-y ! Ordonna Gandalf »

Les compagnons se dirigèrent vers la paroi à escalader, celle-ci avait l'air glissante et dure à escalader. Ils s'arrêtèrent à la vue de celle-ci. Ils regardaient tous Rekha avec insistance.

« - Quoi ? Dit-elle.

- Eh bien …

- Quoi ?

- Les femmes d'abord, dit Aragorn avec l'approbation de tous les autres.

- J'ai compris, vous êtes respectueux quand cela vous arrange, mais quand vous êtes face à un danger, les femmes d'abord ! Oui bien sûr. Non, non, je n'escaladerai pas ce Col !

- Arrêtez de geindre ! Grogna Boromir.

- Vous je ne vous ai rien demander, soyez plus respectueux auparavant avant de me parler ! Si c'est pour me faire des reproches, il vaut mieux que vous partiez loin, très loin de moi.

- Tempérament de feu celle-là ! Continua l'homme.

- Bon, écoutez, depuis le début de cette aventure vous me rabaissez pourquoi, ça je ne sais pas, mais un conseil, essayez de mesurer vos propos car cela pourrez vous faire très mal.

- Je crois qu'il a compris Rekha, dit Aragorn.

- Je n'escaladerai pas ce col !

-Vous y êtes pourtant obligée … rigola Aragorn. »

Rekha escalada finalement le Col la première avec l'aide de ses compagnons. Aragorn et Legolas l'aidaient à monter. Elle s'entendait plutôt bien avec eux. Aragorn était devenu comme un frère pour elle et Legolas, elle ne savait pas pour l'instant qui il était, son caractère même si elle n'arrêtait pas de le fixer à chaque fois qu'elle croisait son regard bleu acier. Tout à coup, Rekha sentit une puissante magie, Aragorn et Legolas voyaient que celle-ci était préoccupée par quelque chose.

« - Qu'Est-ce que vous avez ? Demanda Aragorn.

- Je sens quelque chose qui n'est pas bon pour nous …

- J'entend une voix sinistre dans les airs, dit l'elfe.

- C'est Saroumane ! S'écria Gandalf. »

Le magicien commença a prononcer des incantations étrangères à tous. Mais, malgré ses efforts, un bout de la montagne se détacha, laissant juste le temps à Rekha et à la communauté de se rabattre sur le côté. Le rocher entraina avec lui toute la neige qui était posée dessus, les enfouissant sous la neige. Rekha se débattit de toutes ses forces pour se dégager mais n'y arrivait pas. Elle criait pour qu'on la remarque. Legolas, qui avait l'oui fine l'entendit et la dégagea avec délicatesse. Il vit avec surprise que la couleur de peau de la jeune femme qui était dorée auparavant était devenue bleue, de plus, Rekha saignait du nez abondamment.

« - Vous avez la peau bleue et vous saignez du nez, s'enquit l'elfe.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, quand nous redescendrons, elle ira mieux. C'est l'altitude et le froid, dit le magicien.

- Quand nous redescendrons ?

-Oui.

- Quoi ? Vous m'avez fais monter un immense Col et en plus il faudrait que je le redescende ?

- Restez ici, ça nous fera des vacances ! Dit Boromir.

- Non, je compte vous embêtez encore un peu quand même ! Et où allons-nous ?

- Dans les mines de la Moria, dit Gandalf.

- Formidable … après l'escalade et le froid, maintenant les mines ! Se plaignit Rekha. »


	8. Chap 7 : Des tensions apaisées

Ils arrivèrent enfin aux mines de la Moria, après de longues heures de marche. Ils s'assirent tous sur des rochers. Le magicien quant à lui était occupé à déchiffrer les écritures en langue naine qui n'étaient pas très claires. Les nains avaient été très rusé, en effet, les inscriptions ne se reflétaient qu'à la lumière de la lune. La chance était avec eux car le crépuscule commençait juste à tomber. Rekha s'assit seule, à l'écart des autres compagnons. Elle se souvenait de son enfance, trop courte mais cependant heureuse jusqu'à ce que les Haradrims chasse sa famille. Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants malgré la dureté du rocher contre lequel elle était adossée.

_« Rekha ! Rekha ! Viens au lieu de t'amuser, aides-moi à faire les pains._

_- Oui mère, j'arrive ! »_

_La jeune fille se dirigea en courant vers la tente qui était posée là, dans l'immensité de sable ocre, comme le seul signe de vie dans ce désert inhospitalier. Sa mère était assise au fond de la tente. Elle aimait bien se faire remarquer en portant de longues jupes et tuniques colorées ce qui, rendait leurs passages dans les rues inoubliables. Ses grandes mains décorées de tatouages aux motifs délicats et éphémères s'empressaient de mélanger la pâte faite de farine et d'eau et de former des petites ronds avant de les mettre directement sur le feu. Voyant que sa mère n'avait plus besoin d'elle pour préparer le repas, la jeune fille sortit de la tente pour goûter l'air du désert. Elle aimait tant cet air chargé de poésie et de l'ailleurs. Mais aujourd'hui il était différent. Il était chargé de désespoir et de douleur. Elle le sentait, quelque chose allait se passer. Tout à coup des hommes déboulèrent dans la tente et prirent la mère de Rekha. La petite Rekha eut juste le temps de se cacher pour ne pas être à son tour prise. Elle s'écroula dans le désert, à moitié consciente, entre peur et désespoir. Cherchant un signe de vie de sa mère. Mais, à l'heure qu'il était elle devait déjà être morte. Elle espérait que sa mère allait apparaître mais, les Haradrims l'avait prit et avaient laissé un paysage de désolation et une âme perdue derrière eux._

« - Non ! Non, arrêtez !

- Rekha ! Rekha ! Dit Aragorn. Vous vous êtes assoupie, la porte est ouverte, il faut y aller.

- Oui, j'arrive. »

Remise de ce rêve récurrent qu'elle faisait presque toutes les nuits, elle se dirigea vers la porte. Mais, il n'y avait plus de vie depuis longtemps ici. Le sol était jonché de cadavres transpercés de flèches. Legolas reconnu tout de suite que ces flèches étaient des flèches de gobelins. Sentant le danger imminent, ils se précipitèrent tous vers la sortie. Mais à ce moment là, une immense créature sortit du lac. Cette monstruosité était semblable à une énorme pieuvre avec de gigantesques tentacules. Celle-ci prit Frodon et l'arracha à la terre pour ensuite en faire son prochain festin. Mais, les autres compagnons défendirent le hobbit. Rekha, comparée à ses collègues était très calme, elle s'attacha les cheveux à l'aide d'un lien en cuir offert par Arwen. Puis, elle analysa la situation, essayant de repérer le point faible de la bête. Elle dégaina alors son épée puis réussit à trancher deux tentacules alors que ces comparses n'en avaient trancher qu'une chacun. Sous l'effet de cette blessure, la bête relâcha Frodon. La communauté se précipita alors avec effroi vers les mines pour éviter que la créature des eaux ne les engloutissent. Cependant, le monstre voulait lui aussi entré dans les mines, et ne comptait pas laissait passer son repas comme cela. La paroi s'effondra alors sous le poids de la bête. Ils étaient alors tous plongés dans le noir mais en sécurité.

« - Nous n'avons plus le choix désormais, ils nous passer par le mines de la Moria, dit Gandalf. »

Rekha n'avait pas peur de l'obscurité, ce qui l'inquiétait le plus c'était d'être enfermée, sans air et sans lumière. Elle s'approcha d'Aragorn qui voyait qu'elle n'était pas rassurée.

« - Vous n'avez pas l'air rassurée, dit le rôdeur.

-Non, j'ai l'impression d'étouffer ici.

- C'est parce que vous n'êtes pas habituée, vous verrez ça va aller mieux, la rassura Gimli. »

Rekha n'arrivait pas bien respirer car elle était aussi encore en colère contre Boromir. Pour apaiser les tensions, elle décida d'aller le voir et de parler avec lui.

« - Vous allez bien Boromir ?

-Oui … et vous ?

- Oui, ça va.

- On ne dirait pas.

-J'ai juste un peu de mal à respirer mais c'est tout.

- Ah, vous allez vous y habituer avec le temps.

- Oui, pour la créature, vous avez vu ce qu'était une véritable créature. Donc, je ne suis pas une créature comme vous dites si bien.

- Oui, pardonnez-moi, je n'ai pas réfléchi avant de parler.

- Oui, c'est oublier mais ne recommencez pas.

- Bon, allons rejoindre les autres, je pense que nous en avons pour plus de temps que prévu.

- Pourquoi ? Combien de temps allons-nous rester dans ce trou ?

- Je ne sais pas … »


	9. Chap 8 : La lumière révélée

Ils commencèrent à marcher dans l'obscurité. Mais, l'air était étouffant, Rekha s'y était habituée tant bien que mal. Les hobbits épuisés par l'air irrespirable, ils s'arrêtèrent. Rekha alla s'assoir à part du groupe pour réfléchir. Elle fixait le sol ne se doutant pas qu'une de ses manches lui dénuder l'épaule et montrait la naissance de sa cicatrice. C'était lorsque les Haradrims l'avaient capturé. Il lui avaient infligé milles supplices pour qu'elle avoue qu'elle était une Hazara : une sorcière. A présent, Rekha se dégoûtait d' elle-même. Pendant son enfance, elle ignorait qu'elle était une vrai Hazara, une sorcière. C'était la première fois qu'elle était partagée entre amertume et fierté. L'amertume du futur positionnement que tôt ou tard elle devrait prendre, et, la fierté qu'elle avait d'avoir un tel pouvoir même si elle ne savait pas encore bien le maitriser. Legolas, voyant qu'elle était en proie à ses doutes et ses pensées vint lui tenir compagnie.

« - Vous savez admirablement bien vous battre.

- Merci.

- Comment avez-vous appris ?

- Toute seule, quand votre instinct vous dicte ce que vous avez à faire, vous pouvez tout faire.

- Oui, qu'elle est cette cicatrice sur votre épaule ?

- Un des sévices infligés aux sorcières. On vous attache et on vous fouette jusqu'à ce que vous sombrez dans l'inconscient.

- Je suis navrez, pardonnez-moi.

-Ce n'est rien, ne vous en faites pas. Allons rejoindre les autres.

-Oui »

Ils arrivèrent alors à une sorte de pierre qui était dressée dans le noir total de la mort qui était imminente. Rekha le sentait, mais sa respiration était lente et non pas affolée comme les hommes. Son père lui avait apprit à respirer calmement lorsqu'elle sentait un danger. Gimli se précipita vers la pierre, il s'agissait de la tombe de son cousin qui était mort depuis longtemps. La jeune femme devina alors qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls : ces mines étaient habitées par des entités dont elle ne savait ni l'identité ni la forme. Soudain, elle ferma les yeux et vit les visages des gobelins. Ils avançaient à vive allure vers la salle. Mais, elle ne dit rien de peur de déranger le magicien. Gandalf trouva un grimoire rempli de poussière et d'écritures qui respiraient le désespoir et le danger.

« - Ils ont pris le pont et la deuxième salle. Nous avons barricadé les portes. Les tambours viennent des profondeurs. Nous ne pouvons plus sortir. Une ombre s'avance dans le noir. Nous ne pouvons plus sortir. Ils arrivent... »

Mais, Pippin interrompu Gandalf en faisant tomber un seau dans un puits. L'objet fit un bruit sourd et un énorme vacarme.

"-Crétin de Touque ! Jetez-vous dedans la prochaine fois, cela nous débarrassera de votre stupidité ! »

Mais, à ce moment là, ils entendirent les bruits des tambours qui étaient relatés dans le vieux livre. Legolas ne tarda pas comprendre qu'il s'agissait des orques qui approchés.

« - Reculez, restez près de Gandalf ! Vous aussi Rekha !

- Non ! Je sais me battre peut-être mieux que vous!

- Bon très bien mais faites attention. »

Elle se dirigea alors vers la porte pour empêcher les orques de rentrer dans la petite pièce. Un orque tira une flèche pour essayer d'atteindre Rekha mais Boromir la poussa sur le côté de la porte, évitant de justesse de se faire tuer. Les orques avaient un énorme troll des cavernes qui avait des dents coupantes comme des épées et un horrible corps informe. Mais, malgré les efforts de la compagnie, les orques forcèrent la porte qui était affaiblie de part les flèches et d'autre part par le temps. Rekha dégaina alors son épée , elle trancha la tête d'un orque et puis de plusieurs. Voyant Aragorn dans une mauvaise posture, elle courra vers lui.

« - Donnez-moi vos mains et mettez-vous dos à moi! Cria Rekha.

-Pourquoi ?

- Bon, vous me faites confiance ou pas ? »

Aragorn s'exécuta et se mit dos à la jeune femme qui lui attrapa les mains et s'élança dans les airs, tuant plusieurs orques. Mais, le plus dur du combat restait à venir. En effet, le troll s'approcha de Rekha pour tenter de la tuer. Mais, Legolas monta sur l'énorme créature et lui tira une flèche pour l'achever mais le troll était plus résistant que prévu. Il se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers Aragorn , mais le rôdeur l'avait devancé, il sauta alors sur la tête du troll qui s'était trouvé une autre proie : Frodon. Cependant, le troll chassa Aragorn de sa tête et l'homme alla s'écraser contre les murs en pierre de la Moria, laissant le hobbit sans défense . Rekha accourut et se plaça devant le hobbit.

« Et gros lard, tu es bien lent pour un troll, viens, attaques -toi à quelqu'un qui a une épée ! »

La jeune femme se baissa et transperça l'une des jambes du troll pour tenter d'arrêter sa course destructrice. Mais, rien ni fit, il transperça Frodon qui s'était caché pour essayer de lui échapper. Cet acte ne fit que renforcer la rage de combat de la compagnie et, ils réussirent à tuer le troll et les orques qui retournèrent dans leurs tanières pourries par le temps et l'humidité. Mais, la compagnie n'était pas satisfaite de cette victoire, le porteur de l'anneau était mort.

« - Frodon, Frodon, dit Rekha avec douceur.

- Je vais bien, je n'ai rien,dit Frodon soulagé. »

Après s'être remis de ce combat qui n'était pas encore terminé car d'autres orques les traquaient, ils coururent dans les salles de la Moria qui jadis, étaient remplies de richesses et de bonheur. Mais, les orques étaient trop nombreux, ils furent très vite encerclés, prêts à combattre. Tout à coup, ils entendirent un bruit sourd dans les airs qui fit raisonner la terre et fit fuir les créatures qui avaient peur de cet énorme vacarme.

« - Un Balrog , un démon de l'ancien monde. Cet adversaire est plus fort que vous, courrez ! Dit Gandalf »

Ils accoururent alors vers le pont qui était fissuré en deux. Legolas sauta le premier, suivit de Gandalf, de Gimli et des hobbits sauf Frodon qui se trouvait encore sur l'autre moitié du pont accompagné de Rekha et d'Aragorn. Mais, les orques tiraient des flèches empoisonnées sur la compagnie réduisant considérablement la concentration des trois membres qui restaient sur l'autre moitié du pont. Rekha et Aragorn essayaient tant bien que mal de parer les flèches des orques de la Moria.

La moitié se coupa en deux, réduisant l'élan afin de sauter sur l'autre plateforme.

« Frodon ! Rekha! Attention. Accrochez-vous. Accrochez-vous. Allez, penchez-vous.

- Dépêchez-vous. Faites vite.  
- Sautez ! »

Ils sautèrent de l'autre côté et se dirigèrent vers la sortie qui était toute proche. Ils passèrent tous le pont, sauf Gandalf. Le magicien s'arrêta et laissa s'approcher l'immense créature de feu. Celle-ci était comparable à une gigantesque boule de feu. Le magicien prononça des incantations pour éradiquer la créature. Elle tomba alors dans le vide, mais, elle attrapa la jambe du vieil homme sous le regard désolé de la compagnie. Il sombra alors dans les ténèbres de la Moria aux côtés du Balrog qui visiblement n'était pas mort. Frodon cria de désespoir mais, les orques continuaient à tirer des flèches et il fallait rejoindre la sortie afin de continuer la quête qui se ferait sans le magicien. Ils sortirent donc mais avec un immense chagrin de laisser Gandalf dans la Moria. Quand Rekha sortit des mines, le soleil était éblouissant et ravissant. L'astre de lumière réchauffait son visage et faisait ressortir ses yeux. La boule de feu bienfaisante la faisait de nouveau respirer et exister. Elle sentait les rayons qui, comme des flèches la transperçaient de leurs lumières célestes.

La compagnie s'assit dans la neige glacée. Mais Aragorn, qui avait compris qui lui fallait à présent diriger la compagnie ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Rekha restait debout et aider les hobbits à se relever.

« - Accordez-leur un moment par pitié, quémanda Boromir.  
- Dés la tombée de la nuit les collines grouillent d'Orques. Il nous faut atteindre les bois de la Lothlorien. . Allons, Boromir ! Legolas ! Gimli ! Rekha! Relevons-les. Debout Sam ! Frodon ! »


	10. Chapter 9 : Le cadeau des Elfes

Ils arrivèrent dans la forêt de la Lothlorien. Les arbres s'étendaient à perte de vue, provoquant un tapis vert majestueux qui était digne des elfes sylvestres.Les arbres étaient verdoyants et les branches dessinaient des courbes délicates et précises. Rekha quant à elle pensait à son pays et sa vie d'autrefois.

« - Rekha, vous allez bien ?

- Oui, ça va mieux que là-bas.

- Certainement, je m'en doute.

- La perte de Gandalf m'affecte, c'est lui qui m'a dit que j'avais un pouvoir particulier.

-Oui, sa mort nous affecte tous mais, il faut regarder vers l'avenir et pas vers le passé.

- Oui, exactement. Vous avez raison. »

Soudain, ils furent encerclés en silence par des archers du royaume.

« - Le Nain respire si fort que nous aurions pu le tuer dans le noir. Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion, dit le commandant, pour lui souhaitais la bienvenue. Mais, qui est cette jeune femme ?

- C'est Rekha, une amie.

- Je vais vous mener à la dame de Lorien.  
- Govannas vîn gwennen le. (Notre Communauté vous est redevable).  
- A Aragorn in Dúnedain istannen le ammen.(Aragorn de Dunedain. Nous vous connaissons.)  
- Hennaid, remercia le rôdeur.»

Ils marchèrent dans le territoire des elfes jusqu'à atteindre un immense escalier à la nuit tombée. Rekha s'arrêta nette, stupéfaite de cette lueur qui était si pure. Le royaume était éclairé par des petites lueurs accrochées aux arbres majestueux qui faisaient tête à la terre elle-même. En voyant cet endroit, la jeune femme pensait aux oasis de son enfance. Elle s'amusait, courait, dansait et chantait dans ces immensités de paix et de quiétude. L'eau y était bienvenue après un long voyage, les arbres conféraient de l'ombre au voyageur fatigué et la senteur des fleurs d'oranger non loin de là donnaient à cet endroit une magie particulière. Cependant, au moment présent, c'était les chants elfiques qui remplaçaient les chants au dialecte mystérieux de son enfance. C'était les chênes semblables à d'immenses êtres prenant vie devant elle qui remplaçaient les palmiers dans l'étendue désertique. Enfin, c'était l'odeur fleurie mêlée à l'humidité qui remplaçaient l'odeur enivrante de la fleur d'oranger qui s'incrustait discrètement dans les narines de la petite fille que, dorénavant, elle n'était plus. Ils montèrent cet immense escalier éclatant de lumière et de beauté. Cet ouvrage architectural faisait penser à un escalier pour que la grasse de la lune et des étoiles puissent s'unir et ainsi, éclairaient le vrai chemin, celui que tout le monde devrait prendre: le chemin du Bien. En haut de l'escalier, les attendaient le seigneur Celeborn et la dame Galadriel. Rekha n'osait pas les regarder, jusqu'à ce que la dame de Lorien lui demande son nom.

« - Et vous, nous n'avons pas était présenté, quel est votre nom ?

- Je suis Rekha.

- Enchanté, de quelle contrée venez-vous ?,demanda Celeborn.

- D'un royaume loin d'ici …

- Vous venez du royaume des Haradrims mais vous n'êtes pas comme eux, ils vous ont chassée de ces lieux car ils considéraient que vous étiez une sorcière. Et vous en êtes une, à vous de choisir votre camp maintenant. Cela ne tient qu'à vous, dit Galadriel.

- Oui. J'ai déjà choisit.

- Vous avez du faire le bon choix, surtout, ne sous-estimer pas vos pouvoirs. Vous pouvez voir beaucoup de choses que même un elfe ne peut voir. Il vous reste juste à savoir maitriser ce don et de l'utiliser à bon escient.

- Oui, je vous remercie dame Galadriel. »

La compagnie discuta longtemps avec les deux elfes, de la perte de Gandalf, de ce qui les attendait dans cette aventure, jusqu'à ce que Galadriel prit la parole :

« - Allez vous reposez, cette nuit vous dormirez en paix. Rekha, vous dormirez dans une chambre du royaume, vous êtes épuisé psychologiquement, allez vous reposez.

- Merci mais, je préfère dormir avec mes compagnons de route si cela ne vous dérange pas .

- Non, aucunement, allez vous reposer en paix. »

Les compagnons se dirigèrent alors vers l'espace qui les attendait pour la nuit. La clairière était illuminée de la lumière des étoiles naissantes. Des couches étaient étalées sur le sol, accompagnées de coquets oreillers. Rekha était impressionnée par le bon goût et le soucis du détail des Elfes. Ils s'allongèrent tous sur les couvertures prévues à cet effet, mais personne n'arrivait à dormir. Ils pensaient tous à la disparition du magicien et de leur ami, Gandalf. La jeune femme ne l'avait pas beaucoup côtoyé dans cette aventure mais, elle avait tout de suite vu que c'était un homme bien et qu'il reviendrait des ténèbres pour mener à bien cette périlleuse quête. Elle se leva, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Ces perles de lumière ruisselaient le longs de ses cils majestueux. Les précieuses gouttes descendaient lentement jusqu'à la bouche pulpeuse de la sorcière. Aragorn remarqua le chagrin de Rekha. Il s'approcha d'elle mais celle-ci tourna furtivement la tête, elle ne voulait pas que l'homme remarque ses larmes. Elle s'assit délicatement dans l'herbe de la clairière. Elle était face à la lune et aux étoiles. La jeune femme prononça des phrases qui sonnaient comme des incantations dans la nuit tranquille. Elle parlait aux étoiles, les interrogeait, leur répondait. Aragorn était surpris qu'elle parle de la sorte au ciel illuminait d'étoiles. Il avait déjà vu cette pratique lorsqu'il avait été à Foncombe mais, il n'avait jamais vu cela fait par une humaine. L'homme s'approcha doucement de la jeune nomade pour ne pas l'interrompre et l'observa. Elle ne remarqua pas sa présence, elle était plongée dans ce dialogue invisible et céleste.

« - Que faites-vous?

- Une prière pour Gandalf, mon pouvoir commence à grandir Aragorn et c'était le seul homme qui savait me rassurer sur l'usage de mon don. Maintenant qu'il n'est plus là, je me sens terriblement seule.

- Vous n'êtes pas seule, la rassura le rôdeur en serrant sa main dans la sienne.

- Oui, mais, à présent comment vais-je faire ? Vous voyez bien que lorsque je me met à avoir ces étranges visions, je ne suis plus moi-même, dit-elle tandis que des larmes roulaient sur ses joues

- Nous vous aiderons à contrôler ceci, nous sommes une communauté, nous devons nous soutenir les uns les autres.

- Oui, vous avez raison.

- Que voyez-vous lorsque vous avez une vision ?

- Rien d'autres que le noir total, mais, dans la Moria, cela était différent, moins violent

- Qu'avez-vous vu ?

- Et bien, le noir puis une lueur blanche s'approchait de moi, puis, plus rien.

- Je vois, je ne peux vous dire qu'il faudra du temps pour maitriser cela.

- Oui, bonne nuit

-Bonne nuit. »

Le lendemain, Rekha fut la première à se lever. Elle découvrit alors un paysage noyé dans la brume matinale et dans les lueurs timides du soleil. Les plaines verdoyantes s'étalaient jusqu'à l'infini. Le soleil jouait à cache- cache avec l'opaque brume semblable à un énorme nuage. La nature s'éveillait doucement en même temps que le soleil. L'astre lunaire avait laisser place à présent à un majestueux soleil qui se levait en même temps que nos compagnons. La compagnie rangea les bagages et mit les affaires dans les barques offertes par les elfes. Mais, avant d'embarquer, la compagnie fut appelée par le seigneur Celeborn et dame Galadriel. Les hobbits étaient côte à côte, ils étaient émerveillés par la dame de Lorien. Legolas lui, n'était pas émerveillé par la dame de Lorien mais par la perle du désert, Rekha. Aragorn quant à lui, était perdu dans ses pensées, en effet il pensait à Arwen et à son avenir. Boromir lui, pensait aux citées blanches et à son frère, restait là-bas. Rekha pensait à la route qu'il restait à la compagnie pour parvenir au Mordor et celle-ci était encore longue. Les Elfes tenaient, avant que la compagnie ne parte, offrir un présent à chacun des membres. Galadriel offrit des dagues à Merry et Pippin qui avaient progresser au combat. Sam eu une corde très solide, faite en hithlain. La dame de Lorien offrit à Frodon, la lumière d'Earendil, l'étoile des Elfes qui guiderait le hobbit dans les endroits sombres. Legolas se fit offrir un arc des Galadhrims, qui était plus équilibré que le précédent. Aragorn ne se fit pas offrir pas de cadeau, car il avait déjà le plus beau des cadeaux : L'Etoile du Soir, signe de l'amour entre lui et Arwen. Gimli osa demander un cheveu de l'interminable chevelure blonde de la dame de Lorien, la femme lui en donna trois pour le plus grand plaisir du nain. L'elfe passa à Rekha.

« - Rekha, je vous offre ce bijou, ce bracelet saura vous indiqua le chemin et vous aidera à trouver la voie

- Merci beaucoup, dame Galadriel.

- Partez, il est temps. »

La compagnie monta dans les barques et quitta le royaume des Elfes pour les eaux tranquilles mais non moins dangereuses du fleuve qui permettrait d'atteindre les chutes de Rauros et la rive ouest. La compagnie s'arrêta car ils étaient fatigués de cette longue journée de voyage. Ils accostèrent sur la rive ouest. Mais, Rekha n'était pas sûre que c'était une bonne idée. Elle le sentait. Son pouvoir depuis le départ de Foncombe se laissait plus contrôler.

« - Aragorn, je le sens, il ne faut pas s'attarder ici, c'est trop dangereux.

- Oui, mais nous n'avons le choix, il faut atteindre le Mordor par le Nord.

- Minas Tirith est la route la plus sûre. Vous le savez. De là nous pouvons nous regrouper, pour nous préparer à combattre le Mordor en force, conseilla Boromir.

- Il n'y a plus de forces en Gondor qui puisse nous être utile.

- Messieurs, il serait plus juste de …  
- Vous avez été prompt à faire confiance aux Elfes ! Avez-vous si peu foi en votre peuple ? Oui il y a de la faiblesse, il y a de la fragilité, mais il y a aussi le courage et le sens de l'honneur chez les Hommes. Mais vous ne le voyez pas. Vous avez peur. Toute votre vie vous vous êtes caché dans l'ombre, effrayé pas ce que vous êtes, qui vous êtes !

-Messieurs ! Ce n'est ni le moment ni l'endroit pour débattre sur la situation de votre peuple ! Nous devons aider Frodon à emmener l'anneau au Mordor afin qu'il le détruise, intervint Rekha.  
- Je ne conduirais pas l'Anneau à moins de cent lieues de votre cité ! »

Les compagnons repartirent en silence après cette brève querelle entre Boromir et Aragorn. Ils atteignirent L'Argonath. D'immenses géants de pierre se dressaient devant eux . Les statues semblaient fixer les barques qui, étaient minuscules devant leurs yeux pétrifiés. Ils décidèrent de nouveau de se reposer car la nuit allait tomber. Le plan du rôdeur était de cacher les bateaux et, une fois la nuit tombée de continuer à pied pour atteindre le Mordor par le Nord. La compagnie descendit des barques et alla se reposer. Les hobbits, Rekha et Gimli s'assirent sur la terre mouillée pour se reposer. La jeune femme, ne pouvant dormir à cause des ronflements de Gimli et des hobbits, s'éloigna et s'adossa contre un rocher, un peu loin du campement. Legolas, intrigué par ce soudain éloignement décida d'aller la voir.

« - A quoi pensez-vous ?

- A mon pouvoir, je ne peux le contrôler.

- Rekha, c'est en vous que se trouve la solution pour le contrôler.

- Ah, bon pour l'instant je ne l'ai pas vu.

-C'est parce que vous êtes trop impatiente et que vous n'acceptez pas pleinement ce que vous êtes.

Ses paroles étaient vrais, il avait raison. Rekha n'acceptait pas d'être une Hazara et de plus, la dernière de sa race.

- Oui, peut-être, je viens d'avoir une vision.

- Qu'avez-vous vu ?

- Des orques se dirigent vers notre campement, il faut partir en vitesse ! S'affola Rekha en se relevant brusquement en allant chercher ses affaires.

- Attendez Rekha ! »

La jeune femme partit en direction de la forêt, mais, elle croisa le regard interrogateur d'Aragorn.

« -Je vais chercher du bois.

-Très bien, faites attention.

-Oui, bien sûr. »


	11. Chap 10 : La mort en face

Rekha se dirigea vers la lisière de la forêt pour essayer d'échapper à sa vision mais elle savait que cela ne servait à rien. Elle avait peur. La jeune femme s'assit dans les feuilles mortes et se mit à pleurer. Pas de chagrin mais de peur. Elle avait peur de la suite des événements, peur de l'ennemi, peur aussi pour ses compagnons de route. Rekha avait beaucoup de responsabilités à assumer et de décisions à prendre. Depuis que la dame de Lorien lui avait parlé, cela l'avait marqué profondément. Elle avait changé, elle était toujours en proie au doute. Soudain, alors qu'elle pleurait, elle vit le bracelet offert par les Elfes émettre une lueur bleutée en direction du Nord. Rekha avait un mauvais pressentiment, elle ferma les yeux et se projeta mentalement vers le Nord. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux : Boromir avait l'intention de prendre l'anneau à Frodon. La jeune femme se mit à courir jusqu'à eux. Elle découvrit Boromir affalé sur le sol, la mine coléreuse. Rekha s'approcha doucement de l'homme qui semblait s'être transformé en une bête n'ayant plus ses repères. Elle décida de lui parler sur le ton de l'humour.

« - Boromir, que faites-vous par terre ? Vous cherchez des champignons ?

- Non, laissez-moi, il est a moi, a moi seul, mon précieux !

- Précieux, de quoi vous parlez ?

- De l'anneau ! Cria-t-il brusquement contre Rekha

- Calmez-vous, où est Frodon ?

- Ce sale petit hobbit a disparu

- Il faut le retrouver et vite avant que l'ennemi ne le repère et ne le capture.

- Non, vous ne me prendrez pas l'anneau !

- Je ne veux pas vous le prendre, cet anneau est à Frodon pas à vous Boromir.

- Non ! Je le veux, aidez moi à le retrouver !

- Je ne le peux car il n'est pas à vous.

- Non !

Rekha avait été douce jusque là mais voyant que Boromir ne voulait pas l'écouter elle décida d'hausser le ton.

- Boromir ! Ce n'est pas vous, vous n'êtes pas vous-même, revenez à la raison ! Dit-elle en posant une main sur l'épaule de l'homme.

- Rekha ? C'est vous ?

-Oui, c'est moi.

-Où est Frodon ?

- Il est partit car vous vouliez lui prendre l'anneau.

- Je…je…

-Ne vous en faites pas, il va bien. Ne vous culpabilisez pas, vous n'étiez pas dans votre état normal.

- Non, l'anneau, j'ai essayé de le lui prendre !

- Il faut partir Boromir, vite, allez relevez-vous !

- Oui. »

Les deux individus se mirent à courir en direction du campement mais, ils virent des trentaines d'orques débarquaient à travers les arbres. La jeune femme tomba nez à nez avec quatre orques. Ils foncèrent droit sur elle, Rekha se baissa et profita de sa position pour asséner plusieurs coups aux deux premières créatures. Elle se releva aussi vite qu'elle s'était baissée. Rekha laissa s'approcher les deux orques restants et sauta par-dessus les imposantes créatures pour leurs couper la tête. Pendant le combat, elle remarqua les hobbits, cachaient derrière des buissons épineux, ils avaient peur. Elle aussi avait peur, peur pour sa vie et pour celle de Boromir. Rekha aperçut Boromir qui essayait tant bien que mal de se défendre contre la multitude d'orques qui arrivait sur lui. Tout à coup, elle entendit un bruit sourd qui prit fin. La jeune femme se retourna et vit Boromir, une flèche dans sa cage thoracique. C'est à ce moment précis que la rage de vaincre ces Orques ce fut encore plus forte pour les hobbits et Rekha. La jeune femme redoubla d'efforts mais celle-ci tomba au sol après une parade de son ennemi. Elle rampa pour essayer d'attraper son épée. Mais, l'orque lui écrasa le bras de sa puissante jambe. Rekha releva la tête et vit le visage de son agresseur. Il était répugnant alors qu'il s'apprêtait sa lame pour tuer la jeune femme, une épée para le coup. C'était Boromir qui, malgré la douleur continuait à combattre. Cependant, c'était son dernier coup avant de s'écrouler par terre. Rekha se leva et protégea Boromir tant qu'elle le pouvait. Elle parait les flèches, esquivait tant bien que mal les coups d'épées de ses adversaires. Elle attrapa l'homme par les aisselles pour le soutenir tant qu'elle le pouvait. Mais, le chef des Orques qui se tenaient en retrait lui tira une flèche sur le côté gauche du corps ce qui la fit s'écrouler par terre. La jeune femme respira profondément et cassa la flèche qui l'avait fait tomber par terre. Le chef s'avança et prit Rekha par la gorge et commença à resserrer son emprise autour de la gorge de Rekha. Elle ne pouvait plus respirer, elle sentait que le vide commençait à s'emparer d'elle. Mais, Aragorn courut en direction de l'orque qui relâcha aussitôt Rekha. Elle prit de grandes bouffées d'air. Tout tournait autour d'elle, la jeune femme essaya de se relever mais vacilla.

A la fin du combat, Aragorn accourut vers Boromir qui, avait reçu plusieurs flèches. L'homme avait la peau blanche comme un linge et avait beaucoup de mal à respirer. Rekha quant à elle avait réussi à se rapprocher de Boromir comme elle le pouvait.

« - Non ! Non ! S'exclama Aragorn.  
- Ils ont enlevés les petits !  
- Restez tranquille.  
- Frodon. Où est Frodon ?  
- Je l'ai laissé s'en aller.  
- Alors vous avez fait ce que je n'ai pas pu faire. L'Anneau. J'ai essayé de le lui prendre.

Rekha, elle, ne savait pas quoi dire ni faire. Elle assistait cette scène de désolation et de mort. Elle prit alors les mains de Boromir et les serra dans les siennes qui commençaient à être tremblantes. Aragorn les rejoignit et serra les mains de la jeune femme et de l'homme qui, à présent était mourant. Ce geste était alors comme la preuve de leurs amitiés.

- Sachez à présent que l'Anneau est hors d'atteinte.  
-Rekha, pardonnez-moi pour toutes les paroles stupides que je vous ai dites, mes propos n'étaient pas aussi fondés que je le pensais. Aragorn, pardonnez-moi. Je n'avais pas réalisé. A cause de moi vous avez tous échoué.

- Non, arrêtez de parlez comme cela, tous les hommes font des erreurs mais se ravisent ensuite. Boromir, vous êtes un loyal compagnon, murmura Rekha qui sentait ses forces s'amenuisaient.  
- Vous avez combattu bravement. Votre honneur est sauf.

- Laissez cela. C'en est fini. Le monde des Hommes s'effondrera. Tout ne sera que ténèbres. Et ma cité sera détruite.  
- J'ignore quelles sont les forces qui nous restent, mais nous vous jurons que nous ne laisseront pas prendre la Cité Blanche. Ni notre peuple échouer.  
- Notre peuple ! Notre peuple ! Je vous aurai suive, mon frère, mon capitaine, mon Roi !

C'est avec ces paroles remplies d'espoir que le jeune homme mourut. La jeune femme laissa échapper quelques larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues. Aragorn, fit de même.  
- Reposes en paix, fils du Gondor, lâchèrent l'homme et la femme dans le silence morbide qui régnait autour d'eux. »

Rekha s'effondra sur le sol, elle n'avait plus la force. La force de lutter pour sa vie, de se lever, tout simplement la force de vivre. Mais, dans les méandres de sa inconscience, elle entendit une voix douce s'adressait à elle.

« - Rekha, réveillez-vous, s'empressa de dire Aragorn avec douceur en lui posant une main sur le front.

La jeune femme ouvrit ses yeux emplis de larmes.

L'elfe se dirigea vers la jeune femme qui, visiblement était contente de le revoir et l'aida à se relever mais une horrible douleur lui traversa les côtes. Aragorn avait fait du mieux possible pour soulager Rekha mais la blessure prendrait du temps à guérir. Mais, ce n'est pas cela qui inquiétait la jeune femme, Boromir était mort, mort par sa faute. Elle s'en voulait terriblement de ne pas avoir eu une vision à cet instant, cela aurait permit de sauver la vie à son compagnon de route. Legolas l'interrompu dans ses pensées.

« - Ne vous culpabilisez pas, vous n'êtes en aucun cas responsable de la mort de Boromir.

- Mais, si j'avais eu une vision à ce moment là, il serait encore en vie.

- Non, il faut regarder vers l'avenir et non vers le passé.

- Oui, vous avez raison. »

Les compagnons installèrent alors le corps de l'homme du Gondor dans une des barques elfiques. Rekha prononça alors des incantations dont elle seule savait le sens. En effet, c'était pour que l'esprit de Boromir quitte son corps et qu'il soit réincarné par une autre forme de vie. Après cette tâche pénible, l'elfe prit la parole, visiblement pressé de rejoindre les deux hobbits.

« - Dépêchez-vous. Frodon et Sam vont atteindre la rive orientale. Vous n'avez pas l'intention de les suivre.  
- Le destin de Frodon n'est plus entre nos mains.  
- Alors tout aura été fait en vain. La Communauté a failli.  
- Pas si nous restons loyaux les uns envers les autres. Nous n'abandonnerons pas Merry et Pippin à une mort atroce. Pas tant qu'il nous restera des forces. Débarrassons-nous de tout ce qui n'est pas nécessaire. Voyageons léger. Allons chasser de l'Orque.

- Je suis d'accord avec vous, allons exterminer ses pourritures, dit Rekha.  
- Oui ! Ah ! Ah ! S'exclama le nain. »


End file.
